Gritos mudos
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien tímido, hasta que la impotencia y la frustración ya no se pueden soportar. Para Nea Poulain.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para Nea Poulain. Porque mereces más de un regalo para esta navidad. :D

* * *

 **Gritos mudos**

" _Nadie imagina todos los alaridos que se ocultan tras el silencio de los tímidos. Dejaríamos sordo al universo entero si nos lo propusiéramos"  
Xavier Velasco, La edad de la punzada._

I

Lisa Turpin quería gritar.

Alguien había dicho que querer era poder, pero Lisa pensó que ese refrán era una maldita mentira. Querer no era suficiente. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de cierto alumno de Slytherin.

No era que Theodore Nott fuese atractivo o particularmente adinerado. Tampoco que tuviese una voz seductora o alguna inclinación hacia el riesgo. Todo lo que sabía era que el solo hecho de mirarlo le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Cosquilleo que se parecía mucho al aletear de unas cuantas mariposas.

Sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de acercarse a él y hablarle, hacer que se interesase en ella, que la amara hasta que le quitase el aliento, pero no podía. Sus piernas parecían paralizarse por cuenta propia cada vez que él la miraba. La pobre Lisa no sabía qué pensar de esa mirada. ¿Sentiría pena, asco, repulsión, interés? Las dudas la corroían y no le permitían actuar sobre sus deseos. _Juégatela, no tienes nada que perder_ se decía una y otra vez, pero era inútil. ¿Y si metía la pata y él no le dirigía la palabra nunca más? ¿Qué sería de sus ilusiones? No quería quedarse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco deseaba llorar a moco tendido por semanas a causa de un corazón roto.

Y allí se quedaba, mirando a Theo desde la seguridad de la distancia. Miraba cómo hablaba alegremente con Daphne Greengrass, una muchacha de Slytherin que parecía tener todo lo que ella, Lisa, no tenía. Era atractiva, alegre, comunicativa... en fin, la chica perfecta para Theo. Tales eran los pensamientos de Lisa Turpin cada vez que esa escena tenía lugar.

Sus amigas la veían con ese aire taciturno todos los días y ninguna de ellas sabía por qué. Por supuesto, Lisa no podía permitir que ellas supieran que estaba enamorada de un Slytherin. Temía los comentarios que harían si se enteraran que Theodore Nott era el chico que frecuentaba sus sueños.

"¿Un Slytherin?"

"Te mereces algo mejor, Lisa."

"Si ni siquiera es bonito."

"¿Qué sacas con mirarlo? Ríndete, él es de Daphne."

Por eso no decía nada acerca de lo que sentía por Theo. Ni a sus amigas ni a nadie, menos a él. Sentía que si se abría a alguien, esa persona iba a criticarla o aconsejarla que desistiera de sus afanes. Lo curioso era que Lisa no le ponía ningún afán en ganarse el corazón de Theo. Temía las consecuencias, el "qué dirán" y un montón de otras cosas más que pujaban por escapar de su ser.

Por eso Lisa quería gritar.

Y lo peor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de la cruz que cargaba. Era un maldito círculo vicioso, un condenado carrusel del que parecía no haber escape.

¿Habría un límite para su timidez?

Solamente el tiempo tenía la respuesta.

II

Dicen que los débiles siempre son dominados por los fuertes. Compruebas que eso es cierto cuando te ves haciendo una tarea. Tarea, por supuesto, que no te pertenece.

Observas tu entorno, temiendo que él se encuentre cerca sin que lo notes. Dijo que siempre estaría vigilándote, que jamás le llevaras la contraria, o te iría mal.

Muy mal.

Claro, podrías denunciar el hecho a un profesor, pero el problema es que ni te atreves a hablarles. Apenas hablas con un par de compañeros y no dices ni mu durante una clase. Afortunadamente, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender las cosas sin tener que formular alguna consulta. Considera todo esto como un obsequio de la familia pésimamente constituida en la que naciste.

Te dejas amedrentar con facilidad, no eres capaz de reaccionar ante una agresión. Piensas que tienes los brazos muy delgados y eres muy bajo de estatura. Fallas en comprender que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo y eso te molesta y deprime. Pasas las noches pensando en quién podría haberte hecho tan débil y enclenque, tan tímido y poco sociable. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Al ridículo? ¿A que te dejen como excremento de hipogrifo? Y piensas en tu padre, sí, en esa piltrafa de ser humano que llegaba ebrio de los bares e inventaba razones para golpearte o humillarte de la peor forma.

Y tu madre...

Ella no era débil. Al contrario. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que pagó el precio por ello. Y te entristece pensar en ella, la mujer que te vio nacer y que luchó por ti hasta su último día. ¿Por qué no puedes ser fuerte como ella? ¿Acaso tu padre te hizo esto? Claro que tu padre lo hizo, no tiene caso negarlo. Y el patán que te amenaza para que le hagas la tarea te recuerda mucho a él. Y los fantasmas vuelven a rondar por tu cabeza, sumiéndote en la desesperación más absoluta.

Oyes pasos acercándose. Tiemblas. Crees que es aquel imbécil al que le estás haciendo la tarea, pero solamente es una chica, una de las dos personas en todo el castillo con la que puedes sostener una conversación que dure más de dos minutos.

—Hola, Stephen —saluda la chica—. ¿Es tu tarea?

Exhalas hondo. No tienes muchas ganas de contestar, pero se lo debes a ella. Después de todo, te ha dado buenos consejos en el pasado.

—Ojalá lo fuera —respondes en un tono cansino.

—Deberías encarar a ese inútil —te dice ella, comprendiendo al vuelo lo que te pasa. No puedes evitar pensar en la hipocresía de sus palabras. Siempre es fácil decir algo cuando no te sucede a ti.

—Pues no veo que le pongas mucho empeño en conquistar a... ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí... Theodore —replicas, sin coartarte demasiado en mostrar tu escepticismo—. ¿Cuándo vas a acercarte a hablarle?

Reina el silencio. Ni tú ni ella se atreven a formular alguna pregunta. Es un silencio incómodo que parece zumbar en tus oídos. Llegas a un punto muerto de la conversación, ese punto en el que las preguntas más importantes se quedan sin una respuesta plausible. Sientes cómo las palabras se atascan en tu garganta, palabras que por cierto pujan por escapar y convertirse en sonidos que todo el mundo pueda escuchar... e intuyes que ella, tu amiga, está pasando por lo mismo que tú.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tarea, Lisa? —quieres saber. Por supuesto, cambias el tema a propósito, porque sabes que eres enemigo del silencio. Claro, es algo contradictorio, porque te refugias en éste cuando no sabes qué hacer.

—Ya la terminé —responde lacónicamente, como si no tuviera nada más qué decir. No está enojada contigo, pero sabes que has cruzado una línea, esa misma línea que no puedes cruzar cuando te topas con algún gorila en uniforme.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la mía... quiero decir, de la de él —dices, tratando heroicamente de sonar casual, pero no te sientes así en absoluto. Sabes que te espera otra noche en vela con esas condenadas tareas.

¿Podrás soportar otra noche más?

III

Lisa estaba desayunando en el Gran Salón. No lucía tan apesadumbrada como siempre. Estaba más preocupada del examen que tendría en la tarde, lo cual le ayudaba bastante a despejar la mente del calvario pasional por el que discurría.

—Por lo menos ya no miras a ese imbécil de Theodore —dijo una de sus amigas durante el desayuno. Desafortunadamente, aquello hizo que Lisa dirigiera su mirada de manera involuntaria hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su estómago clamó en protesta cuando vio la escena.

Theo, _su_ Theo y esa estúpida de Daphne dialogaban acerca de algo que Lisa no podía escuchar en medio de todo el barullo. Lo que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel era la cercanía con la cual hablaban. Ella tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Theo y parecía querer besarlo.

 _¡Suéltalo, serpiente imbécil! ¡Él es mío! ¡MÍO!_

Pero más que eso no podía hacer. Quizás qué le diría Theo acerca del asunto. Claro, alguien con una mente más fría pensaría que estaba siendo aconsejado, pero Lisa no podía pensar con claridad. Los celos pasionales conseguían cegar hasta al más sabio y no discriminaba entre chicos y chicas.

Finalmente, siempre llegaba el momento en que una persona era incapaz de contener tanta frustración e impotencia. Por tímido que fuese alguien, siempre había un límite. Y Lisa acababa de cruzarlo.

Para consternación de sus amigas, ella se puso de pie, sin importarle un pepino la comida que tiró al piso, y se dirigió a paso resuelto hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, pero eso tampoco importaba mucho. Lo único que quería era desahogarse, con indiferencia del resultado.

Fue Daphne quien se dio cuenta que alguien se aproximaba y se sintió un poco alarmada por la cara de Lisa cuando se plantó frente a ella. Pero, por desgracia, eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que vendría después.

—¡Tú, Daphne Greengrass! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con Theo?

La aludida no supo qué responder. Sin embargo, aquello no hizo otra cosa que echarle más leña al fuego.

—¿Crees que puedes seducir a la gente así como así? ¿Crees que con tu cuerpo puedes conseguirlo todo? ¡Pues estás equivocada! ¡No vas a engatusar al pobre Theo para que después lo descartes como si fuese un juguete!

El Gran Salón se sumió en un silencio penetrante, denso. Daphne tenía los ojos muy abiertos y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Theo miraba a Lisa y a Daphne como si ambas estuvieran jugando un partido muy disputado de tenis. Lucía desconcertado y temía que ambas chicas llegaran a los golpes. Afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba interesada en Theo? —dijo Daphne con un hilo de voz. No lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero sí estaba muy choqueada.

Pero Lisa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. No podía porque ya había saltado la cerca y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Acaso no te ves cuando hablas con Theo? He visto cómo coqueteas con él, cómo tratas de hacer que se interese en ti. ¡El amor no funciona así!

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Daphne no estaba buscando alguna respuesta para el desafío de Lisa, sino que parecía esperar a que ella se calmara, cosa que no ocurrió, al menos no de inmediato.

—Soy amiga de Theo, nada más —explicó Daphne al cabo de un rato—. Estaba tratando de aconsejarle sobre algo importante.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Lisa con brusquedad.

Daphne exhaló aire y, dando una mirada significativa a Theo, se explicó.

—Emmm... pues se trata de ti.

Lisa escuchó las palabras pero no las entendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo el asunto? No pudo evitarlo. Hizo la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Lisa, tan desconcertada que olvidó el enojo.

—Para pertenecer a Ravenclaw, eres bastante lenta —repuso Daphne, tratando de no sonar demasiado burlona. No quería que Lisa volviera a gritar—. ¿No has notado que Theo siempre te está mirando?

—Bueno... sí, pero...

—Pues, para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, te diré que le gustas a Theo, pero él no sabe cómo decírtelo —interrumpió Daphne con un poco de apremio—. Yo estaba diciéndole a Theo cómo expresar sus sentimientos hacia una chica. Él puede ser muy tosco a veces y no le gusta mucho abrirse a una chica que le gusta.

Aquello era inesperado. Lisa había enfrentado a Daphne, pensando que ella estaba coqueteando con Theo.

—Pero... pero, ¿no estás interesada en él?

Daphne rió a mandíbula batiente al escuchar las palabras de Lisa.

—¿Interesada? ¿En Theo? ¡Si ni siquiera es mi tipo! Además, no creo que tenga tiempo para mí, sobre todo cuando pasa el día entero con la cabeza en la luna por ti.

Lisa estaba perdida. No sabía si marcharse de allí o moler a Daphne a golpes. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida y ciega? Claro, los celos eran más cegadores que la más agresiva de las cataratas. Por pensar demasiado no hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde el comienzo: acercarse a Theo y hablarle. Ahora ya no sabía si él sentía las mismas cosas por ella después del show que hizo en medio del Gran Salón. Miró inciertamente a Theo, como queriendo que dijese algo.

De algún modo, el silencio de Theo era peor que si le hubiese insultado. Lisa ya no sabía que puñetera cosa hacer, excepto huir lejos y esperar a que todo pasara. Después de todo, él sentía cosas por ella.

 _Me habría ahorrado todo este circo si no fuese tan patéticamente tímida_ se dijo Lisa tristemente en su Sala Común. Pero aún tenía esperanzas con respecto a Theo. Después de todo, él sentía cosas por ella.

¿O no?

IV

Odias ser tú en ese momento. No sólo tienes que hacer tu propia tarea, sino que la de ese otro individuo tan tonto para hacerla por su cuenta, pero tan fuerte como para obligar a otros a hacerla por él. Y tú eres el desafortunado. La vida es injusta, ¿verdad?

Se trata de un ensayo horroroso, tanto por su extensión como por su dificultad. Lo único positivo de todo el maldito asunto es que estás aprendiendo hechizos que en otras condiciones no podrías siquiera intentar. Sí, eres inteligente, pero no _tan_ inteligente. Eres un alumno de cuarto haciendo tareas de sexto. ¡Mírate! ¡Mira lo patético que eres! Agachas el moño cada vez que ese gorila te obliga a realizar deberes que no te corresponden y no haces absolutamente nada. ¡Patético!

Un profesor pasa por delante de ti y ve lo que estás haciendo.

—Cornfoot. ¿Por qué haces tareas? Podrías tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Es que necesito terminar esta tarea —respondes con todo el ánimo que puedes reunir en ese momento tan difícil—. Cuando la finalice saldré a ventilarme un poco.

El profesor se acerca para ver lo que estás haciendo y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Gesto que no te gusta para nada.

—Esa es una tarea de sexto año —observa el profesor con un aire ligeramente indignado—. No deberías estar haciendo la tarea de otros. Recuerda que tienes deberes propios que atender.

—No, no, profesor. Es que... yo acepté hacerla. A modo de favor. Un alumno me sacó de un problema gordo y ahora yo estoy resolviendo uno de él. No me ha obligado o cosa por el estilo.

¿Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas? Pero claro, harías cualquier cosa para mantener las apariencias, para que nadie se entere que estás siendo manipulado. Estás justificando lo injustificable, aceptando ser un esclavo de otra persona y más encima te atreves a mentir al respecto.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes con ello? Esa es materia muy avanzada.

—Estoy seguro —dices en un tono un poco más cortante de la cuenta. Quieres que el profesor te deje tranquilo para que puedas continuar con tu calvario. El docente te mira por unos momentos antes de retirarse.

Eres un estúpido. Tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con el problema y, en lugar de ello, defendiste al tipo que te tiene en ese tormento. ¿Tan profunda es tu timidez? No te atreviste a delatarle, y él ni siquiera estaba presente. No sabes por qué mierda sigues ignorando el creciente malestar que poco a poco va dominando tu mente, como que no eres capaz de albergar tanto abuso dentro de ti. Esperas que si cumples con las demandas, eventualmente él te dejará en paz. Pero aquellas son esperanzas vanas. No lo sabes, pero lo sabrás. Pronto lo sabrás.

Una figura se acerca. Lo notas cuando te pica la nuca. Giras tu cabeza y te encuentras de frente con la persona que te ha hecho la vida miserable desde hace varios meses. Tratas de ignorarlo, tratas de hacer como que nada pasa por tu cabeza, pero es imposible. Tus manos tiemblan, pero algo es diferente. No sabes si es miedo u odio lo que sientes, pero continúas con tu tarea como si ni tuvieras a un abusador detrás de ti.

—¿Está lista mi tarea? —pregunta con esa voz amenazadora que temes.

—To... tomará un poco más de tiempo. Me... me interrumpió un profesor.

Escuchas el tronar de unos nudillos. Estás en problemas. Claro, fácilmente podría herirte con magia, pero conoces lo suficiente a los de su clase para entender que hay algo en la agresión física directa que satisface a los abusadores.

—¡No tengo "un poco más de tiempo"! ¡Quiero la tarea ahora!

Estás aterrado. ¿Cómo puedes defenderte ante eso? Sabes que no puedes, que ese idiota te tiene a su merced y que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo. Pero la tarea no está lista. No puedes decirle que lo está, de otro modo solamente estarías aplazando el castigo.

Y tus manos tiemblan más que antes, acompañadas por unas gotas de sudor que caen de tu sien. Miras en todas direcciones y haces gestos compulsivos con tus brazos y piernas. No sabes qué hacer, estás al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Gritas.

Muy fuerte. Un zumbido te impide escuchar nada de lo que pasa. No eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo... hasta que es muy tarde.

Tus hombros suben y bajan y exhalas e inhalas como si hubieses corrido millas y millas. Tienes tu varita en la mano y hay un cuerpo tirado sobre el piso, a cinco metros de donde se supone que debe estar. Un hilo de sangre brota de la cabeza de tu agresor. Caes de rodillas, demasiado exhausto para reaccionar, demasiado aturdido para defenderte mientras eras conducido al despacho del director.

Oyes a Dumbledore hablar, pero sus palabras no son procesadas por tu mente. Lo único que sacas en claro es que tendrás dos meses de castigo por tus acciones. Y piensas en los eventos anteriores, en lo que permitió que esto ocurriera. Ni siquiera vale la pena echarle la culpa a tu timidez.

Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú el culpable. Tú aceptaste hacer la tarea, tú te sentirse intimidado por ese abusador. Pudiste haberte opuesto, resistido. Quizás te hubieses ganado un par de días en la enfermería, pero te habrías librado de ese imbécil y ahorrado todo ese maldito circo. Ahora tienes que limpiar los baños del castillo por dos meses y sin magia.

Toda la culpa es tuya.

Toda.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Bueno, espero que Nea no me despelleje vivo por este fic. La verdad es que me basé en la frase para las dos primeras partes de la historia. Las otras dos narré lo que ocurriría cuando se llega al límite de lo que uno puede soportar. Ya he tenido la experiencia de ver personas extremadamente tímidas que en un momento dado ya no pueden soportarlo y estallan de manera muy violenta.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este fic, en especial a Nea (me asusta un poco escribirle a ella. D:)

Un saludo.


End file.
